Sunshine and Rain
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Angeal can't get enough of Genesis even though he's with Cloud. (full sumary inside)


_**Pairing: **__Angeal/Cloud side of Genesis_

_**A/N: **__my best friend is my beta as well as my inspiration. I apologise for any mistake, spelling and grammar. _

_**Disclaimer: **__do not own, no money being made and only for enjoyment._

_**Rating:**__ M might become a bit more steamy in the chapters a head_

_**Sum: **__Angeal can't get enough of Genesis even though he's with Cloud. Everything is going great in his and Cloud's relationship even when Genesis came back into his life. Oh what is a guy to do?_

_**AU**_

**Sunshine and Rain**

**Chapter one**

Angeal doesn't know why he keeps on having liaisons with his ex-boyfriend, but it seems he can't help it. That is why he's a withering mass of goo on the Crimson one's bed, he moaned as a tongue licked its way slowly up the underside of his member. When Genesis reached the tip he blew a puff of air on it, getting a mewing sound from the brunette. Smirking he slowly kissed his way up the body before him, worshiping every inch.

He was soon gazing at his ex, drinking him in, memorizing every little detail and filing it away for future reference. Just if there was a time where he won't co…..shaking his head the fiery one dipped his head and captured Geal's lips in a searing kiss.

He swiped his tongue across Angeal's lips seeking entrance which he granted. Angeal opened his mouth and Genesis' tongue plunged inside, mapping out every inch of the warm cavern. Whilst his tongue coaxed the brunette's into play his hand slid down his side. Pausing to leave feather light touches on his shaft then proceeded to go lower, his finger lightly circled the hole.

As the fore-play continued Angeal started to lose all coherent thought. He wondered why he does this when he has Cloud. Beautiful, wonderful, sweet Cloud waiting for him at home.

Genesis pushed in and all thought left his head.

_**Three weeks later….**_

Cloud was cooking supper, the vegetables were simmering nicely, and the mashed potatoes were waiting to have the last ingredient added and the ham smelt so delicious. Going to the fridge he opened it and pulled out a container that had the garlic and cheese in, letting the door close behind him he lifted the lid off the potatoes and taking the spoon he put two dollops of the stuff in. Stirring the potatoes to mix the cheese mix in, he turned the heat up a bit on the veggies.

When he finished with the taters he checked the ham and put some more honey glaze on it, pushed it back into the oven and closed the door. Cloud then put the cheese mix back in the fridge and pulled out the stuff to make his boyfriend Angeal's favorite juice.

Whilst Cloud was busy in the kitchen, Geal was sitting in the sitting room typing away on his laptop. He was working on the next instalment of his series, already book 1 to 3 has done better than he ever thought they would. Then again he never thought he'd be a published writer either. Cloud encouraged him though and that is why he's feeling guilty, he is such a tool.

How could he do this to Cloud? Cheat on him with Genesis his ex no less. He is not looking forward to the day that his sweet Cloud finds out. Hopefully when he does it will be by Angeal telling him and not some one else. He hopes that when that time comes he'll have enough courage to tell him. 'Boy oh boy Geal,' he thought 'you have it bad and it's with two different people.'

He thought he was over Genesis, but that day when he saw him at the grocery store and the red-head had smile at him, in the cocky 'I know I'm gorgeous' way. Geal was hooked…..again.

Shaking his head he went back to typing. When he was working on his stories Angeal got lost in his work. Lost in the world he had created, so when Cloud touches his cheek with his hand it startled him. Maintaining his balance and keeping the chair from tipping over he looked up at his boyfriend of a year.

Smiling the blonde leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips and said "supper's ready hun."

Kissing back Angeal snaked his arm around the lithe blonde's waist and pulled him into his lap. "K," he whispered against his lips. "Be right down." yet he didn't relinquish his hold on Cloud. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer, slowly kissing and relishing in each other's warmth. They both know though that if they don't get up and go down stairs then the food would be cold.

Reluctantly they parted and Geal let Cloud up, standing up as well they made their way down to supper.

The next day found Angeal back in Genesis' arms…..

They were reclining against the head-board of the red-heads bed. Angeal leaning against Genesis and drawing slow circles on his stomach. Gen's hand was rubbing up and down the brunette's arm soothingly. They had just made love, but half way through it Geal had started crying so Gen had stopped (tears…nothing more than a mood killer).

He repositioned their bodies (to the afore-mentioned position) and wrapped his arms around him in comfort. Genesis knows they shouldn't do this and that his Angel is with some blonde guy, but he can't help himself he loves him to much to care. He wished they hadn't lost all those years when they were apart, but now that Angeal is back in his arms its going to stay that way. He'll fight this blonde dude if he has to for his Rain.

As they laid there in each others arms, both deep in thought, a phone rang from some where. Jumping they looked around startled out of their thoughts, at first they weren't sure what they had heard. Until it rang again, "My cell." Angeal said wiggling out of Genesis' grip. But the red-head would have none of that and tightened his hold.

"Gen!" Geal practically whined at him as he continued to struggle.

"No!" he said calmly "I'm not letting go of you." he nuzzled into Geal's neck and nibbled on the love bite he saw there. A moan escaped Angeal gasping mouth and his head lolled to the side, forgetting all about his phone. Which had stopped ringing and on the screen it said 2 missed messages. In his heart Angeal knew who they would be from. From his little Cloud.

His wonderful blue eyed blonde waiting for him at home. Groaning he pushed Genesis away and slipped out of his slacken grip. Getting off the bed he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone. Flipping it opened he touched the ok so he could read the messages. The first one was asking what he wanted for supper and if he was bringing his friend over. *PANIC* flared in his chest at that one word 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO!' he thought.

'Okay Geal bear calm down and breath.' he told himself as he looked at the other message. The words "I love you." stared at him from the screen. All he could think of was *CHEATER*

He jumped when arms snaked around him and a chin rested on his shoulder.

Genesis' breath ghosted over his neck as he whispered the same three little words. "I love you too." with and added word.

*JERK* 'what is wrong with me.' Angeal thought as he let his phone slid out of his hand and back into the bag. Turning he buried his face in Genesis' chest and grumbled.


End file.
